


Innocent

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death of a loved one, F/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform, song based drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: Based/inspired by Taylor Swift's Innocent song





	Innocent

The afternoon sun was slowly going down, widening the shadows of the trees. A light wind picked up, carrying slowly the rainy clouds toward them. But Angelina stayed still. His head resting on her lap, George had finally fallen asleep. Brushing away the red locks coming across his face, she quietly started to cry. The week had been tough. To be true, the month had been. Every year at the same period he lost himself again, lost his balance and fell to the ground. And every year she found herself helpless again. She would come home to her husband curled up in their bed, the F jumper as a pillowcase, even though he always stayed awake. Those sleepless nights were silent, as the days coming next, until he finally woke up screaming. Then she’d come home to a ghost looking house, every reflective surface covered by blank sheets. If night kept haunting him with memories of the war, day tortured him with memories of who he was, and thought he couldn’t ever be.   
She knew what he lost. She knew why he’d stopped talking mid sentences, waiting for someone who wasn’t them anymore to continue. She knew about the jokes, pranks and plans. She knew how he had always felt like a piece of a bigger thing, exactly half a piece, and how that piece was missing now.   
She knew how he was always walking on a tight rope, bending from the livings to the deads, afraid of going straight.   
In the early days of their relationship, she had wondered if it wouldn’t be easier for him to date someone who hadn’t known him back in Hogwarts. Someone who didn’t know about how beautiful life felt back then; when he had everything to win. Someone who didn’t knew about the other half making him bigger, safer. Someone who didn’t knew about the monsters they ran away from.  
But fourteen years later, she was glad she knew them. Because even though new people still loved him, admired his work and found him brilliant, she knew better. She knew how bright he really shone, even when no one else did. And she knew how bright he’ll always be. The clouds might be darkening the countryside they had sheltered in, she knew every rainy day had to end. They’ll just have to wait for them to pass.  
Wiping a tear which fell on her husband cheek, she couldn’t help smiling at how peaceful he looked.  
“It’s okay.” He grinned, reaching out to her. “I’m okay. Are you?  
-I am.” She feebly answered, losing herself in his touch.  
“I think Fred would have loved it here. Hey, I’m okay, I said.” He promised, kissing her nose. “Thank you for bringing us there. It’s easier when I’m with you. It’s easier knowing you’ll always give me a tomorrow.”

He was still an innocent.


End file.
